1. Technical Field
This invention relates to trailer hitch ball assemblies and, more particularly, to a combined hitch ball assembly and alignment accessory for tractors and the like.
2. Prior Art
In recent years the recreational boating industry has witnessed an explosion of new enthusiasts and purchasers of relatively small fishing and sport boats used for water skiing, fishing and other activities. Most of the newer boats sold are purchased by those who tow their boats to lakes or beaches with a car, truck, van or other vehicle. As such towing is at best infrequent, learning to back a vehicle to couple it to the trailer can often be a frustrating and unpleasant experience. Usually, at least two people are required so as to complete the hook-up. One person is required to manipulate the vehicle and the other person is required to observe and relay guidance information to the vehicle operator. An effort to carry out this operation at night or under adverse weather conditions only further exacerbates this difficulty.
Various devices have been created in the past to assist in the backing and coupling process. One prior art example shows an alignment device which utilizes a rear window target strip and a trailer pointer. The pointer, when viewed from the driver's seat, will contact the window target to designate the correct vehicle-trailer alignment. Unfortunately, this setup is not easily transferable between two remote vehicles, since the target strip is permanently attached to the rear window. Another example describes an alignment device for hitching trailers that has “C”-configured clamps at the lower end for each of a trailer hitch ball neck and a trailer tongue socket member. Such a device in all its embodiments provides for a telescoping upright element on each of its hitch and ball neck devices. The device is thus easily subject to damage during use and the design is inherently relatively expensive.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined hitch ball assembly and alignment accessory for vehicles in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a trailer hitch ball alignment assembly that is each to use, durable in design, and reduces the risk of a vehicle operator damaging their automobile and/or trailer. Such an assembly advantageously allows a vehicle operator to easily align their truck, car or van with a trailer, without requiring the help of a second person. The assembly further conveniently allows a user to easily transfer the assembly between any combination of vehicles and trailers. The reflective nature of the identification markers also makes the assembly suitable for use at night time or in reduced light conditions.